


don't leave, i'm comfy (Logicality)

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Prompt:#5: "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy"





	don't leave, i'm comfy (Logicality)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> #5: "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy"

“Hey, Patton?” said Logan.

 

“Hmm?” came Patton’s muffled reply.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom, could you get off me?” Logan gently applied pressure to Patton, but he only mewled in protest, wrapping his arms tighter around Logan.

 

“I don’t wanna get up, you’re comfy,” complained Patton, burying his face further in Logan’s shirt. Logan only shook his head in mock exasperation.

 

“Patton, I have to go to the  _ bathroom _ .” He stressed the last word, hoping the other would give in.

 

“Pleeeease?” Patton begged, and Logan didn’t dare look at him because–yep, there it was, Patton’s infamous puppy eyes–if he looked, he’d surely have to cave to Patton’s adorableness.

 

Logan sighed despite the small smile on his lips, running a hand through his dark hair. “Fine, I suppose I can stay here a little while longer. I have to get up eventually though.” He eased himself down further onto the couch so that he was lying down with Patton practically on top of him.

 

“Okay,” mumbled Patton, eyes closed and seemingly in bliss. Logan slowly petted Patton’s hair, almost in bliss himself.


End file.
